


this kid

by Dezloratzki (lorelei_kun)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Freeform- Poetry, Hopeful ending?, M/M, POV Derek, POV Second Person, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelei_kun/pseuds/Dezloratzki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this kid thinks he loves you<br/>and in another world maybe he could have<br/>but not in this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	this kid

this kid  
  
this kid thinks he loves you  
and in another world maybe he could have  
but not in this one  
  
in this world you're a broken peice of nothing  
you're burned out and  
beaten up, too many scars _wheredthisonecomefrom_?  
  
he deserves something pure  
 ~~untainted~~  
 ~~uncorrupted~~  
 ~~unashamed~~  
someone who fits with him smoothly not  
 ~~rough ragged ripped~~ like you are  
not ~~beast burden brash~~ like you are  
  
you don't know what i need,  
he spits,  
 but you beg to differ  
because weren't you him ages  
ago?  
 ~~bright-eyed brilliant brazen~~  
  
you wonder what you'd be  
if that woman who  
detroyed-the-entire-world-with-a-lighter  
hadn't put her fithy hands on  
filthy you  
would you still be ~~bold beautiful breathtaking~~?  
or would some other vice  
have destoyed you instead?  
  
but it's too late  
for thoughts that make you  
want to  
 ~~scream sob snarl~~  
  
so you push his  
long fingers off your arm and  
move past and hope he  
moves on  
( ~~he doesn't move on and soon~~  
 ~~you stop pushing~~ )

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was basically toying around with freeform angsty poetry in my head and this is the result. I can't tell whether the strike-through is to much or not.


End file.
